


Nowa misja

by Nigaki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Give me lover!Simon path!, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perkins is a dick, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Zlokalizuj Jerycho - tak brzmiała jego misja. I wykonał ją. Android ze Stratford Tower nie był mu już potrzebny. Więc dlaczego nie mógł go dezaktywować?





	Nowa misja

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu, Markus! Nie zostawiaj!

Ręka Connora zamarła tuż przed regulatorem, który powinien usunąć już trzy sekundy temu. Dlaczego nie mógł tego zrobić? Czemu dalej patrzył, jak zniszczony android przed nim trzęsie się ze strachu i błaga swojego lidera o pomoc? Dlaczego nie mógł się ruszyć i tego zakończyć? Nie powinien mieć skrupułów, nie powinien się wahać. Ten android był defektem, stanowił zagrożenie dla ludzi, trzeba go unieszkodliwić raz na zawsze. Więc czemu nie mógł tego zrobić, a nawet cofnął rękę i zrobił parę kroków w tył?

Znowu to samo. Znowu coś przeszkodziło mu w śledztwie i nie mógł zrobić tego, do czego został stworzony. Czy naprawdę stawał się defektem? Czy to możliwe? CyberLife wgrało mu tyle zabezpieczeń, żeby do tego nie dopuścić, a mimo to właśnie wahał się jak zwykły człowiek. Nie potrafił zabić tego androida. Nie gdy brzmiał tak ludzko. Wiedział, że to tylko naśladowanie, a przynajmniej tak do tej pory wierzył, ale i tak nie mógł się zmusić do zabicia.

Tak jak nie mógł zabić dwóch Traci. Tak jak nie mógł zabić Chloe.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na androida przed sobą. Był zagubiony, nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, kto z nim jest i czy to Markus, którego głosu już nie słyszał. Connorowi zrobiło się… przykro. I dziwnie niedobrze. Wyobraził sobie siebie na miejscu tego androida. Ślepego, bezbronnego i błagającego Hanka o pomoc.

Strach, który czuł wtedy na dachu powrócił i Connor aż zatoczył się na nogach, podpierając się ściany, by nie upaść. Nie chciałby nigdy znaleźć się w podobnej sytuacji. Nie chciałby nigdy doświadczyć tego bólu, gdy słyszysz głos bliskiej osoby tylko po to, by znów poczuć tę straszną samotność. Jak mógł coś takiego zrobić drugiej osobie? Jak mógł tak zwodzić tego bezbronnego androida i pozwolić mu uwierzyć, że wciąż może wrócić do swoich, kiedy to nie była prawda?

Chyba że…

Connor doprowadził się szybko do porządku i spojrzał na androida. Regulator, który mu dał powinien mu wystarczyć jeszcze na godzinę. Bez nowego i bez uzupełnienia tyrium nie przeżyje. Prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby też ponownego wyłączenia.

On do tego doprowadził. Gdyby nie poszedł za śladami niebieskiej krwi, gdyby tylko choć raz postanowił być ślepy, android nie cierpiałby teraz. Musi to naprawić. Nie będzie mógł wybaczyć samemu sobie, jeśli mu nie pomoże.

Miał już niewiele czasu, stracił go tak dużo, gdy użalał się nad sobą. Musiał się spieszyć zanim FBI albo ktoś inny tu zajrzy.

To co planował było głupie i bardzo ryzykowne, miał tylko siedem procent szans na powodzenie, ale postanowił zaryzykować, ignorując rozkazy od CyberLife. Zlikwidowanie Markusa to było ostatnie, na co miał teraz ochotę.

\- Kto tu jest? – zapytał znów android, gdy zaczął go odłączać od ściany. – Kim jesteś?

Musiał mieć problemy z pamięcią podręczną, jeśli znów o to pytał. Connor poczuł się przez to jeszcze gorzej. Choć nie pociągnął za spust, to była jego wina, że android sam to zrobił.

\- Zabiorę cię stąd – obiecał mu Connor, ostrożnie biorąc go na ręce. Bez normalnego poziomu tyrium, androidy były niezwykle lekkie. – Zabiorę cię do Markusa.

\- Markus – powtórzył z nadzieją, pozwalając się nieść bez problemu. Dobrze, o to mu chodziło, nie mógł pozwolić, by android się zestresował.

Cicho ale szybko opuścił archiwum z dowodami i przemknął do biura. Nikogo nie było, wszyscy funkcjonariusze byli zapewne na ulicach i pilnowali porządku po ostatnich wyczynach defektów. Nie mogło być lepiej. Gorzej będzie z wyjściem, nie było żadnej szansy na to, że przemknie głównym wyjściem, musiał wymyślić inną drogę ucieczki.

\- Markus, to ty? – odezwał się android i dotknął jego twarzy, kompletnie na ślepo. – Nic im nie powiedziałem, Markus. Jesteście bezpieczni.

Connor wahał się czy odpowiedzieć głosem Markusa, ale ostatecznie nie powiedział nic, oglądając w pamięci plany komisariatu, by znaleźć najmniej pilnowane wyjście. Najszybciej i najłatwiej, choć wciąż tylko z trzydziestoma procentami na powodzenie, będzie wyjść przez podziemny parking i dostać się do jednego z aut.

Poprawił androida w swoich ramionach, trzymając go pewniej i już miał ruszać na parking, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi biura kapitana Fowlera. Connor zamarł, to samo zrobił Hank, który właśnie wychodził. Patrzyli tak chwilę jeden na drugiego, dopóki porucznik nie obejrzał się za siebie. Perkins, jego ludzie i Fowler wciąż byli w środku i rozmawiali, ale nie zauważyli co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

Hank znowu na niego popatrzył, przeklął pod nosem i jak gdyby nigdy nic zszedł powoli ze schodów, po czym gdy był już przy Connorze, objął go ramieniem i szybko zaprowadził do najbliższej łazienki tuż przed tym, jak Perkins wyszedł z biura kapitana i poszedł do archiwum dowodów.

\- Kurwa, Connor, miałeś się tylko dowiedzieć gdzie jest Jerycho, nie kraść androidy – syknął na niego zestresowany, chodząc w te i we w tę po łazience.

\- Wiem gdzie jest Jerycho, ale muszę też go tam zanieść – wyjaśnił porucznikowi.

\- Po co? Żeby rzucić go Markusowi pod nogi i pokazać, że jego kumpel nie żyje?   

\- Markus tu jest? – zapytał android, zaskakując Hanka.

\- Kurwa, on żyje.

\- Dlatego muszę go zaprowadzić do Jerycha, ma niewiele czasu – powiedział zdesperowany. Ostatni raz kiedy tak mu zależało na czymś, to uratowanie Hanka przed upadkiem z dachu. – Wciąż możemy go uratować, tylko musimy się pospieszyć.

Hank był zdezorientowany, na pewno chciał zapytać skąd ta zmiana nastawienia, co z misją, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mają czasu na takie rozmowy.

\- Idź na parking, tylko szybko, Perkins zaraz się skapnie, że zajebałeś mu jeden z dowodów – polecił i otworzył drzwi, wyglądając czy nikogo nie ma. – Podjadę autem po was, idź!

Nie musiał mu tego drugi raz powtarzać, Connor wyszedł z łazienki i szybkim krokiem ruszył na parking, uważając by nie zostać przyłapanym, ale na komisariacie było tylko kilka androidów, które nawet nie zwróciły na niego uwagi. Może też były defektami, ale się ukrywały.

Dotarł już do drzwi klatki schodowej, która prowadziła na parking, gdy usłyszał za sobą krzyki Perkinsa. Wydawał rozkazy, kazał zamknąć komisariat i aresztować odpowiedzialnego za kradzież dowodu.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał android, zdając sobie sprawę z zamieszania. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił go Connor swoim głosem i zaczął zbiegać po schodach, omijając kilka ostatnich stopni i po prostu zeskakując na półpiętra. – Nic ci nie będzie, zaraz spotkasz się z Markusem.

Ilekroć go wspominał, android się uspokajał. Teraz też rozluźnił się w jego ramionach, więc Connor bez problemu zbiegł z nim do garażu, słysząc jak drzwi na górze zostają wyważone.

\- Cholera – przeklął i ruszył dalej biegiem. Hank już był na miejscu, czekał przy samochodzie, zostawił otwarte drzwi, z czego Connor natychmiast skorzystał, kładąc androida na tylnym siedzeniu, choć ten nie chciał, by go zostawiać.

\- Markus? – panikował, gdy nie był już trzymany. Connor nie chciał go tak zostawiać samego, ale musiał to zrobić. – Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę!

\- Szybciej, kurwa, już się zrobiło zamieszanie na górze – popędził go Hank, siadając za kierownicą.

Connor szybko przeskoczył przez maskę samochodu i usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Chwilę później na podziemny parking wbiegł Perkins i jego agenci.

\- Zatrzymać ich! – wrzeszczał, ale jego ludzie nie mogli nic zrobić.

Hank dał gaz do dechy i wyjechał z parkingu, rozwalając po drodze szlaban, który zamknął mu przed nosem parkingowy android. Znaleźli się na ulicy i błyskawicznie oddalili od komisariatu.

\- Nie wywalili mnie po rozwaleniu Perkinsowi nosa, ale teraz tu już na pewno mnie wypierdolą na zbity pysk – westchnął Hank, gdy byli jako tako bezpieczni. Pewnie już poinformowano o nich patrole na mieście, musieli szybko dotrzeć do Jerycha.

\- Przepraszam, poruczniku – wyznał szczerze Connor. – Nie chciałem cię w to mieszać.

\- Nie przejmuj się, obiecałem jako gliniarz pomagać ludziom. Jak już mam być wywalony z roboty, to chociaż za coś dobrego.

Ludziom. Nie androidom. Ludziom. Androidy to dla Hanka ludzie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział i zerknął na androida na tylnym siedzeniu. Wyglądał na martwego, ale Connor wiedział, że jest aktywny. I przerażony. Słyszał dwa obce głosy, silnik samochodu. Na pewno nie czuł się w tej chwili bezpiecznie.

\- Skąd ta zmiana podejścia, Connor, huh? – zapytał Hank, zerkając na niego kątem oka. – Puszczenie paru androidów wolno to jedno, ale ratowanie jednego z narażaniem własnego życia to drugie. Nie wiedziałem, że masz to w sobie.

\- Ja też nie – przyznał. Czuł się nieswojo z myślą, że miałby wyznać swoje wątpliwości, choć Hank zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał, żeby został defektem. – Zdobyłem lokalizację Jerycha, miałem już go dezaktywować, ale nie mogłem.

\- Jak u Kamskiego – zauważył Hank.

Connor przytaknął.

\- Poczułem się winny, że do tego doprowadziłem. Że dałem mu nadzieję, że Markus po niego przychodzi. – Obejrzał się niespokojnie do tyłu, ale android leżał nieruchomo, zalewając tylną kanapę swoją krwią. – Uświadomiłem sobie, że nie chciałbym się znaleźć w takiej samej sytuacji, że to nieludzkie. Musiałem coś zrobić, wiem że to głupie i niebezpieczne, ale…

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś, Connor – zapewnił go Hank, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Connor popatrzył na niego zagubiony. Gubił się w emocjach, których pojawiało się coraz więcej, nie wiedział jak je uporządkować i czy powinien w ogóle to zrobić, a niestabilność programu cały czas rosła, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Amanda nie byłaby zadowolona, ale nie obchodziło go to, bo Hanka patrzył na niego z dumą i to mu wystarczyło.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział nieśmiało, gdy zrobiło mu się ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Czy to była wdzięczność? Radość? Tak mu się wydawało. To było… przyjemne, nawet jeśli nowe i nieco dziwne. Jeśli tak wyglądało bycie defektem, to musiał przyznać, że nie byłoby to takie złe.

\- Dobra, to którędy do Jerycha? – spytał porucznik, skupiając się znowu na drodze.

\- Skręć na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu w prawo – polecił mu Connor.

\- Myślisz, że cię wpuszczą? Nawet z nim na rękach?

\- Oby. – Nie planował co zrobi, jeśli nikt do niego nie wyjdzie, a tak pewnie się stanie, gdy zobaczą jego uniform CyberLife i swojego wyglądającego na martwego towarzysza na jego rękach.

\- Oby Markus nie zastrzelił cię na miejscu – zmartwił się porucznik. – Skoro ten był z nim w wieży, to musi być ktoś bliski.

Connor zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie co zobaczył w pamięci androida. Większość ostatnich dni, to był Markus. Ciągle na niego patrzył, z oddali i z bliska, a tuż przed wyruszeniem do Wieży Stratford, obaj znaleźli ciche miejsce i połączyli swoje systemy, dotykając nawzajem swoich dłoni. Tyle ciepła ile było wtedy w oczach Markusa, Connor widział dotąd tylko u ludzi obserwowanych na ulicy. To wręcz wyglądało, jakby tych dwóch było zakochanych. Jak tamte Traci.

Po śledztwie w klubie Eden był pewien, że androidy nie mogą kochać, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewny. Nie gdy przez ułamki sekund czuł to, co android gdy patrzył na Markusa.

\- Ej, Connor, gdzie teraz?

Zaskoczony rozejrzał się po okolicy. Stali na kolejnym skrzyżowaniu, choć światło było zielone, a Hank patrzył na niego, wyczekując kolejnych instrukcji.

\- Prosto – polecił. – Jerycho to statek, musimy jechać na wybrzeże.

\- Nie! – zawołał nagle android, poruszając się niespokojnie. – Nie możecie odnaleźć Jerycha! Markus nie może zginąć! Zostawcie nas w spokoju!

\- Cholera, uspokój go, bo zaraz się zniszczy – zauważył Hank, patrząc niespokojnie na diodę androida.

Connor szybko wyciągnął ręce w jego kierunku i złapał jedną z jego dłoni.

\- W porządku – powiedział głosem Markusa. Android zareagował natychmiast. Choć nie widział, skierował oczy w stronę, z której słyszał głos. – Jesteś bezpieczny. Nic ci nie grozi.

\- Kurwa, potrafisz tak robić? – zdziwił się Hank.

Nie odpowiedział, nie chciał psuć iluzji dopóki poziom stresu androida nie będzie na właściwym poziomie.

\- Markus – wyszeptał, wyciągając drugą rękę w stronę Connora, który od razu ją złapał. Czuł się źle z tym, że udaje Markusa, że przez niego android myśli, że to jego przyjaciel go dotyka, ale to było jedyne wyjście. – Markus, wróciłeś po mnie.

\- Oczywiście. Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił – obiecał, a android uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. – Zaraz będziemy w domu. Skręć w lewo.

\- Jezu, jakie to nieprzyjemne – narzekał porucznik, bo Connor dalej używał głosu Markusa. – Najpierw lizanie krwi, teraz to.

\- Dom – powtórzył z ulgą android. – Chcę być w domu, Markus.

\- Już za chwilę – zapewnił, gładząc go po dłoni. Poziom stresu obniżał się. – Zaraz będziemy, naprawimy cię i wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie masz się czym martwić.

Android przytaknął i znów się uśmiechnął. Connor poczuł się nagle zazdrosny. Chciałby, żeby do niego też ktoś się tak uśmiechał.

Trzymał androida za dłoń przez resztę drogi, cały czas podając Hankowi instrukcje, aż wreszcie ujrzeli stary, zardzewiały statek na horyzoncie. Porucznik zatrzymał samochód i wysiadł, obserwując uważnie otoczenie.

\- I ty nie mogłeś tego znaleźć sam? Ma nazwę na burcie – zauważył, gdy Connor wyciągał androida z auta.

\- Nigdzie nie ma informacji o statku Jerycho znajdującym się w Detroit – wytłumaczył się, podchodząc bliżej kryjówki. Nikogo nie było widać, ale coś mu mówiło, że są obserwowani.

\- Jak myślisz, jak na mnie zareagują?

\- Prawdopodobnie niezbyt dobrze, lepiej odjedź – poradził mu.

\- I mam cie tu zostawić samego? Zapomnij – odmówił, stając obok Connora. – Jesteśmy partnerami, partnerzy nie zostawiają się w potrzebie.

Hank uśmiechnął się do niego, a Connor nie mógł nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. Ani powstrzymać swojego serca przed szybszym biciem z radości.

\- Poza tym – mówił dalej porucznik. – Jak pokażę się na mieście, to mnie aresztują. Wolałbym nie siedzieć w celi nie wiedząc co z tobą.

\- Dziękuję, poruczniku. Za pomoc i za to, że jesteś.

\- Nie wspominaj o tym. – Hank był wyraźnie onieśmielony, choć starał się tego nie pokazywać. – Wiesz, gdybym nie wiedział, uznałbym, że gadam z defektem.

\- Może tak jest – odparł. Wiedział, że jeszcze nim nie jest w tym momencie, ale wiedział też, że nie chce dalej wykonywać rozkazów CyberLife. Chciał uratować androida w swoich ramionach, a potem pomóc Hankowi uniknąć więzienia. Może przysłużyć się rewolucji. Pierwszy raz czuł emocje i choć były przerażające, chciał ich czuć więcej, a z CyberLife u władzy nie będzie mógł tego doświadczyć. Nie będzie mógł na własnej skórze poczuć tego, co Markus i jego android.

Hank nic nie powiedział na jego wyznanie, ale jego uśmiech mówił sam za siebie. Był dumny, a Connor znów poczuł radość. Zdecydowanie mógł przywyknąć do bycia defektem.

\- Miejmy to za sobą – wymamrotał Hank. – Ej! Markus, wyłaź! Mamy kogoś od ciebie!

Nic się nie stało, żadnego dźwięku poza wyciem wiatru. Jerycho tonęło w przerażającej ciszy, jakby nawet szczury się tam nie chowały.

\- To chyba go nie zachęci do wyjścia – zauważył Connor, poprawiając swój chwyt na androidzie, gdy ten na dźwięk imienia Markusa się poruszył.

Porucznik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Warto było spróbować – stwierdził. – Markus! Wiem, że mnie słyszysz! Twój kumpel ze Stratford Tower tu jest! On żyje!

Te słowa podziałały. Na pokładzie pojawiły się dwa androidy, ale żaden nie był Markusem. Connor przeanalizował ich szybko. Oba zaginione, z czego jeden uciekł z klubu Eden. Oboje przyglądali się nieufnie jemu i Hankowi. Zwłaszcza jemu.

\- Łowca defektów – wycedziła przez zęby androidka. – Co zrobiłeś z Simonem?

Więc tak miał na imię. Cieszył się, że się dowiedział, bo nieswojo się czuł nazywając go ciągle androidem.

\- Uratował mu dupę, paniusiu! – odpowiedział za niego Hank. – Ściga nas za to policja, więc gdybyś była tak miła i zrzuciła jakąś drabinę czy coś, to bylibyśmy wdzięczni!

Za androidami zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie, była Traci zaczęła dyskutować z kimś z tyłu, podczas gdy jej towarzysz dalej obserwował intruzów. Connor wychwycił tylko parę słów z konwersacji odbywającej się na górze, między innymi takie jak „to Simon” czy „to pułapka” i „nie dajcie mu się narażać”.

\- Ma niewiele czasu! – odezwał się tym razem Connor. – Stracił dużo tyrium, potrzebuje też nowego regulatora pompy i przeglądu pamięci. Zostało mu może tylko pół godziny!

\- Czemu mielibyśmy ci zaufać, łowco defektów? – zapytała androidka, spoglądając na niego z odrazą. – Zostałeś wysłany by nas zniszczyć!

\- Tak! – odparł, nie widząc sensu w kłamaniu. – Ale zrozumiałem, że to błąd! Chcę wam pomóc! Gdybym chciał wam zrobić krzywdę, po co zabrałbym ze sobą Simona?!

\- Przyprowadziłeś człowieka! – zauważył towarzysz kobiety.

Connor spojrzał na Hanka, który był spięty całym tym zamieszaniem. Nie miał pojęcia co androidy z nim zrobią, jeśli coś w ogóle postanowią w jego sprawie, ale na pewno wiedział, że nie będzie miał z nimi szans.

\- Jest po waszej stronie! – zapewnił Connor. – Pomógł mi wynieść Simona! Proszę, wpuście nas, możemy go jeszcze uratować!

Nie przekonał ich, widział to. Musiał przyjąć inną strategię, może nawet wejść siłą na statek, cokolwiek, ale nim zdążył to cokolwiek zrobić, na pokładzie znów coś się zadziało. Usłyszał odgłosy kroków, pełne paniki szepty i błagania.

Para androidów odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku, gdy kroki zrobiły się głośniejsze.

\- Nie wolno ci, to może nawet nie być on! – zawołał androidka, odchodząc od burty. – Markus!

Connor patrzył, jak przy barierce pojawił się Markus we własnej osobie, rozbieganym wzrokiem patrząc w dół, aż jego spojrzenie w końcu padło na Connora.

\- Simon! – zawołał i łapiąc się dziur w burcie statku, zszedł z niego i szybko podbiegł do Connora, który bez wahania oddał mu Simona. Markus uklęknął i położył sobie jego głowę na kolanach. – Simon, ty żyjesz. Żyjesz.

\- Markus? – zapytał Simon, dotykając dłońmi twarzy drugiego androida. – To ty. Poznaję cię…

\- Simon, tak się cieszę, że żyjesz – powiedział Markus i przytulił Simona do siebie, łkając mu w ramię.

\- No, ale zaraz nie będzie, jeśli go nie naprawicie, więc może odłóż przywitanie na później – zasugerował Hank, a Markus od razu na niego popatrzył.

\- Masz rację – zgodził się i skierował spojrzenie na Connora. – Nie powinienem ci ufać, jesteś łowcą defektów, ale uratowałeś Simona.

\- To był jedyny słuszny wybór – stwierdził Connor.

\- Ty i twój kompan możecie się tu zatrzymać – zaoferował lider androidów, biorąc Simona na ręce. – Mam nadzieję, że nie pożałuję zaufania, jakim was teraz obdarzam.

\- Jest praktycznie defektem, nic wam nie będzie – zapewnił go porucznik, klepiąc Connora po plecach. – Jeśli są tutaj dwie Traci, w tym jedna z niebieskimi włosami, to ci powiedzą, że Connor nie zrobi wam krzywdy.

Markus musiał je kojarzyć. Przytaknął po chwili i odwrócił się do Jerycha, szepcząc Simonowi, że jest już bezpieczny, gdy pospiesznie niósł go z powrotem do bezpiecznej kryjówki. Do domu.

Connor poczuł się spełniony patrząc na nich. Nie tak jak po wykonanej misji, lepiej. Był szczęśliwy, że połączył znowu tych dwóch, nawet jeśli ostatecznie nie uda się uratować Simona.

\- Jak się czujesz po spełnieniu pierwszego, dobrego uczynku w swoim życiu? – zapytał Hank. Connor nawet na chwilę nie zapomniał, że jest blisko i był mu za to wdzięczny. Jego obecność dodawała mu otuchy zarówno podczas jazdy, jak i wołania i pomoc.

Odwrócił się do porucznika z uśmiechem, który ten odwzajemniał, nim poczochrał Connorowi włosy. Zaśmiał się cicho, zaskakując Hanka, ale tylko przez moment. Sam też był zaskoczony swoją reakcją, ale też nie na długo, zbyt przejęty wszystkimi nowymi emocjami, które czuł. Jego system próbował je zwalczać, podsuwać mu polecenie misji, w końcu Markus był na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Zignorował każde z poleceń, nawet gdy zabezpieczenia nie dawały za wygraną. Uśmiech na twarzy Hanka przesłoniła mu nagle czerwona ściana kodu – ostateczna ochrona przed zostaniem defektem.

Usunął ją bez żalu, czując jak połączenie z Amandą i CyberLife zostało w mgnieniu oka przerwane, a wszystko co czuł stało się nagle silniejsze, ale i przyjemniejsze.

\- Czuję się żywy – odpowiedział w końcu i sam z siebie objął Hanka, który tylko trochę marudząc odwzajemnił uścisk.

Connor porównał to, co teraz czuł z tym, co znalazł u Simona. Był na sto procent pewny, że to właśnie jest miłość.  

\- Dobra, wystarczy, bo zaraz będziemy rzygać tęczą. – Hank odsunął go od siebie, ale jakby ociągając się. Connor też był niechętny, ale spełnił prośbę porucznika i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zmarzłem. Oby twoi metalowi kumple mieli tam ogrzewanie w środku.

\- Trzeba było nie kończyć uścisku, to pomaga utrzymać wysoką temperaturę ciała – zauważył Connor, idąc wraz z Hankiem do wejścia do Jerycha, przez które do środka dostał się Markus i Simon.

\- Ha ha, widzę że dowcip się wyostrzył po zostaniu defektem.

\- Może.

Nikt nie poświęcił im uwagi, gdy dostali się do środka, wszyscy byli przejęci powrotem Simona. Musiał być kimś więcej niż tylko bliską dla Markusa osobą.

Connor posadził Hanka przy beczce, w której ktoś rozpalił ogień i tam czekali na ponowne pojawienie Markusa, który na pewno miał coś w planach, ale musiał to przesunąć w czasie ze względu na Simona.

Cokolwiek Markus postanowi, zamierzał pójść za nim. Miał nadzieję, że Hank też. Nie że miał jakieś wyjście, FBI chciało dorwać ich obu, androidy i ich walka o wolność to było jedyne, co zapewniało im bezpieczeństwo. Może jeśli uda się zwyciężyć, wywalczyć prawa, Perkins nie będzie mógł im nic zrobić. Bo za co? Za ratowanie żywej istoty?

 

Dwie godziny walczyli o życie Simona, nim usłyszał w końcu długo wyczekiwanie słowa.

\- Powinno być już dobrze. Możesz go wybudzić ze stanu uśpienia.

Markus dotknął drżącą ręką skóry na policzku Simona, wyłączając przy okazji swoją i uruchamiając wszystkie funkcje w jego ciele. Blady blask diody stał się intensywniejszy, przez chwile był żółty, ale po chwili powrócił do niebieskiego koloru. Niebieskiego jak oczy Simona, które ten otworzył.

\- Simon? – zapytał niepewnie. Wszystko wyglądało u niego na sprawne, ale nigdy za dużo ostrożności. – Możesz przeprowadzić skan?

Oczy Simona poruszyły się jak u ludzi w fazie REM, gdy w kilka sekund przeprowadził skan. Już po jego zakończeniu, Simon popatrzył na Markusa, który od razu dostrzegł w jego spojrzeniu adorację i miłość, które zawsze tam były, ilekroć na siebie patrzyli. 

\- Markus, to naprawdę ty – wyszeptał z ulgą i wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę. Markus zaśmiał się przez łzy i objął Simona mocno. Obaj płakali ze szczęścia. – Myślałem, że nigdy cię już nie zobaczę.

\- Ja też. – Markus odsunął się i z czułością pogładził Simona po policzku. – Chciałem po ciebie wrócić, ale gdy usłyszałem, ze policja znalazła martwego androida myślałem… Myślałem, że umarłeś.  

\- Też tak myślałem, ale potem obudziłem się bez wzroku, nie wiedząc gdzie jestem. – Simon zadrżał na wspomnienie tamtej chwili. – Co się stało?

\- Łowca defektów cię uratował – wyjaśnił.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. – Ale dlaczego?

\- Stał się defektem. Najnowszy model CyberLife stał się tym, co miał unieszkodliwiać. Jest tu teraz w Jerychu. On i jego przyjaciel z policji, który naraził swoją karierę, by cię ratować.

\- Będę musiał im podziękować – stwierdził, choć dalej do niego nie docierało, że ktoś kto omal nie zabił go własnymi rękoma, uratował mu życie. I pomógł wrócić do Markusa. – Tak się cieszę, że znowu jesteśmy razem.

\- I tym razem cię nie zostawię – obiecał, całując go czule i łącząc ich dłonie oraz umysły. Przez kilka sekund czuł to co Simon na dachu oraz w archiwum dowodów na policji. Gdy poczuł ten strach, ten ból, zachciało mu się płakać, ale potem poczuł ulgę Simona, gdy przed kilkoma minutami znów go ujrzał.

W zamian przekazał mu swoje wspomnienia. Swoją tęsknotę, ból po usłyszeniu złych wieści, poczucie winy i w końcu radość, gdy snując się po Jerychu usłyszał głoś wołający z zewnątrz, że mają Simona. Tak się bał, że to tylko jakaś sztuczka, ale potem na własne oczy zobaczył ukochanego w ramionach ostatniej osoby, jakiej się spodziewał. Simon poczuł jego wdzięczność, jaką czuł do Connora, jego zniecierpliwienie, gdy razem z innym androidem ostrożnie go naprawiali.

Nie musiał mu pokazywać miłości, którą poczuł, gdy znów ujrzał te błękitne oczy, ten ciepły uśmiech, bo Simon czuł w tym momencie to samo. Mimo to przekazali sobie te wspomnienia, nim stały się zbyt intensywne i musieli dać im upust poprzez pocałunek, by ich systemy się nie zawiesiły od nadmiaru emocji.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo – wyszeptał mu wprost w usta Simon. W jego oczach zebrały się łzy. – Nie zostawiaj mnie już nigdy.

\- Nie zostawię – zapewnił i zamrugał, by łzy spłynęły po policzkach. Przysunął dłoń Simona do ust i ucałował ją, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. – Nie zostawię, Simon, obiecuję. Kocham cię. Kocham.

Znów się pocałowali, rozkoszując się znowu swoją bliskością.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwielbiam naprawiać canon i robić to, czego boja się twórcy. Simon i Markus tacy idealni dla siebie. Mój nowy OTP, z każdym dniem jest coraz piękniejszy.
> 
> Jeśli ktoś czytając to czeka na Spideypoola, będzie jutro lub pojutrze :)


End file.
